Online advertising has matured into a complex science involving data collection, management, and targeting. Advertisers desire access to demographic data in order to create, manage, and evaluate their online advertising approaches. Because of the personal nature of much of the data, which may include demographic information on individuals and groups, it is important to restrict access to the data only to authorized individuals or groups. The amount of additional data corresponding to online advertising can be overwhelming; for example, every product in an online merchant's inventory may be part of the data, which could number in the millions. Owners of the data and those who provide platforms for managing and distributing online advertising may desire to segment the various portions of data for access purposes, for example making different types and amounts of data available to different customers.